Sims PoT Style
by xTeniPurix
Summary: Atobe gets the SIMS but people like messing with it more than he does. CRACK.


**Disclaimer:**I don't own PoT... or the SIMS.

**Author's Note**: Well.. this is mine and Collapse Overture's both write a crack fanfiction centered around something thing XD. ...and yes... I could see this happening to Atobe. :3

* * *

Atobe had sat down at the nearest table, which to his dismay was with a bunch of commoners. He managed to convince them all to let him have his maids but...at a price. Sitting down he opened his lap-top, promptly ignoring the group at the table. Not that they were paying attention to him anyways, which irked Atobe to no end.

In his laptop was the game...the SIMS. Well... a version of the SIMS at least. Atobe had this one specially made so that his character looked just as good as him. Of course it took about a year for them to make a character that pleased Atobe.

He had just built his house which looked like a mansion. Unlike most people who have to earn money or use cheat codes to get money on the game, when Atobe played he instantly had the max amount of money any one could have on those games. He had just furnished it with the most expensive furneture and the most expensive doors,windows and any other thing that was needed to be bought in the place. He placed fancy trees around his mansion and the backyard was like a palace all on its own. Minus the walls.

Given that he had only been actually playing and 'enjoying' himself about five minutes when he got a phone call from his dad. It was a business call so he got up and left the computer out in the open, thinking that no one would mess with it.. that was where he was wrong. The second he was gone a silver haired boy slid over.

"Puri... what's this?"

"Haru.. you really shouldn't be messing with Atobe's stuff." A dark hair guy with glasses on his face said as he tugged on the silver haired guy's sleeve.

"Hiroshi you're too much of a wet blanket." The boy complained.

"Anou.. Niou-san...is Yagyuu-san really okay with you calling him by his first name desu?" A small boy with a green head band spoke up.

"Okay with it..." A fox like grin formed on his face as he slid back over to his partner. "He's more than okay.. right Hiro"

"..." Was the reply that Niou got.

"Hiiiroooshii" Niou whined as he leaned forward pressing his lips against Yagyuu's ear. The Gentleman was silent a little more before leaning down and whispering something into the other's ear that caused him gasp, then grin.

"Oh Hiro-kun.. you've hung out with me too long..but it's a deal." He said as they both stood up and then left the room but just as he left Niou turned around. "His password is Oresama if you want to get on his computer!" Then he was gone.

"Well that sounds fun!" A spiky haired guy said as he sat down.

"Omoshiro-kun.. be sure to put him in a dress!" An orange headed player said as he hung off of the other guy.

"Sengoku-san! Momoshiro-san desu!" The small boy jumped up, running over to the two.

"Calm down Taichi-chan... we're just having a little fun." The orange headed guy said as he patted the short boy's head.

"D-demo.." He really couldn't object any further because Sengoku had began to push Dan out of the room so that Momoshiro could ruin Atobe's life a little. Of course Momoshiro had only been on the computer about four minutes when he heard Atobe's voice echo down the hall. His eyes grew wide as he jumped up from his seat and ran out of the room. Atobe was humming some classical music to himself as he walked back over to his computer, freezing as he looked at the screen.

"Ore-sama demands to know what this ... this... horrid out-fit is doing here!" He shouted as he pointed to the screen. His character was wearing bright red stiletto heels with a little black dress on and make-up that a French-Whore would be jealous of. He looked around waiting for some one to answer him but no one had even bothered to look up. He huffed as he tried to remove the out-fit and put a decent one back on his character, failing miserably. After about fifteen minutes of fighting with the computer he got another business call which required him to leave the room. No sooner had he left, did someone slid over to the computer.

"Nfufu...I'm going to have fun with you Keigo-kun.." A curly haired St. Rudolph manager sang. He, unlike Momoshiro, had the pleasure of being on the computer well over an hour. Mizuki's ears perked at the sound of Atobe walking down the hallway. An sadistic grin fromed on his face as he got up and walked away from the computer to go locate his Yuuta-kun. After all... with what he did on the computer.. he figured some alone time with his favorite kohai was in order.

Atobe hummed to himself as he walked back in the room. The room as he failed to notice kept losing a lot of people. Making his way towards his computer...at a far away glance he was glad that everything looked the same as when he left it. Unfortunately, no one really new just how skilled Mizuki could be. Sitting down Atobe let out a scream.

"ORE-SAMA DEMANDS TO KNOW..." He was going to say demands to know who did this.. but... it was obvious. Right there in front of him was a Mizuki character and much to his dismay..there were seven children surrounding his own character and Mizuki's. His out-fit hadn't changed but apparently his relationship status had. Glancing at the screen he saw that he was married to Mizuki and that **He** was the wife. What he didn't get was how there were so many children...wasn't it impossible for two men to have babies.

The few people left in the room snickered at Atobe's reaction. Mainly because Mizuki told everyone, everything he did while he was doing it. Atobe growled as he tried to sell or delete the children...failing miserably once again. After twenty minutes of fighting a computer ...and losing his phone rang again. He was tempted to throw it out the window and into the near by wall. He let out a grunt as he got up and left to take another business call.

"..." There was silence as a new person walked up to the computer and began to mess with it. Atobe was fortunate enough to only be on the phone for ten minutes this time.. but it was enough for the stranger to do their damage. As Atobe entered the room he looked to the computer to see that no one was on it. He let out a sigh of relief till he saw the screen, then he shrieked.

"WHO DID THIS TO ORE-SAMA?!" He said as he looked at the screen. In his backyard some one had built a tiny room and put a stove and fridge inside it. Apparently they had put his character in there, then removed to the door. As there was no longer a door. There were no windows...no doors.. no nothing. Nothing except a fire that had engulfed the tiny room and his character. Hell... even death caught on fire and had to return wearing a red cloak instead of a black one. Alas... his character was now dead. He stood staring at the screen dumbfounded for a moment till a voice spoke up.

"Buchou." Atobe turned his attention to captain to be of the team. He rose an eyebrow at a smirk that had appeared on the boy's face. "Gekokujou daa." That was all Hiyoshi said as he made a leave of the room with his smug smirk still on his face. Atobe's jaw dropped. One of his teammates had just killed his beloved SIM character. He felt his eye twitch as he turned of the lap-top. He didn't have the energy for this game any more.

* * *

**End-note:** Review please! 


End file.
